I Know You Biblically
by morethanemployed
Summary: After 'Chuck Vs. the Goodbye', Sarah is tired; every known intelligence agent on the planet knows her as the Intersects girlfriend. She goes to confront him and ends up getting some old OLD school learning about what love really is. "It's a choice, not a feeling."
1. Chapter 1

Sarah really had no choice in the matter

For the past year, she'd been on the run; fighting evil-doers wherever she went. But lately things had gotten... awkward. 'Hanging from the ceiling in chains whilst a Nigerian diplomat threatens you' level of awkward.

"Who do you work for?"

Sarah remained tight-lipped.

"Obviously it must be for a government, my question is; which one?" The obesses African pulled out a machete, "I'm guessing you're Irish...?"

Sarah scoffed. Her current cover was as 'Sarah O'Connor', an Irish businesswoman trying to open up South Africa for banking. African diplomats from across the continent were in attendance. Her target had been Nissan, a corrupt diplomat who was using the coverence to stage a terrorist attack for profit.

"I'd think you were Irish," Sarah squeezed out, "With a girth like that, you must be a McDonald."

One of the henchmen burst out laughing, then silenced himself.

"Sooo..." Said Nissan, "American eh? Let's see..."

He was broken off by the sound of a commotion. Sarah looked up, but she already knew who it was.

Her shoulders sank in defeat. _I swear, that man has me chipped..._

Charles Carmichael, AKA Chuck Bartowski, ran into the room (tran) guns blazing. Within seconds, everyone around him was unconscious on the floor. Nissan hid behind Sarah.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He demanded.

Chuck sighed, "The Intersect..."

Nissan gasped, turning to Sarah, "Are you... Sarah Walker?"

She kicked him under the chin, knocking him out. Chuck shrugged, "Hold on, I can get you out..."

Once she was free, Sarah brushed past him, ignoring her... husband?

"You're welcome!" He called.

She took Nissan's machete and hacked his head off. No one could know about the Intersect.

Yet everyone did. And, as it turned out, that was her fault.

She left the abondoned building in frustration. Ever since setting out to 'find herself' Sarah had run into problem after problem; all of them involving her and Chuck. It was like she couldn't get away from him. What's worse is that everyone now that of her as 'the Intersect's girlfriend'. Not only was it nigh-impossible to get a mission, but whenever she _did __**he **_managed to find her and took complete control.

It'd be romantic if it weren't downright annoying.  
Everyone she worked with knew her from her time with Chuck. Even her friends thought they should be together. **Karina! **Who should be considered the alpha-bad-girl-heart-breaker thought they should be together. Chuck didn't just take over Sarah's life and change it; _he took over the whole spy community!_ Turning them into blubbering emotional slobs!

It was almost too much to bear.

So she made the only choice she could; confront him. Sarah flew to California, and took a cab to her... husband's(?) apartment.

For a whole second, she sort of... sat there. What could she say? 'Hi Chuck, remember me? Even if I don't really remember you?'

...yeah, that wouldn't go over really well.

So she stared at his door trying to think of what she could say. What do you say to someone who loves you- really, truly loves you and you don't really remember them?

She stood there so long her legs got stiff. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened.

Stepping back in surprise, Sarah regarded him with shock. Only the 'him' wasn't Chuck, it was, "Devon?"

The so-nicknamed 'Captain Awesome' scoffed, "Sarah?!"

Sarah nodded, "Hey... is Chuck here?"

"Uh, no. He's off doing stuff, I'm not allowed to tell you about," Said Devon, "What's up?"

For the first time since... well, since she could remember, Sarah told the truth; not spots and bits, no, this was a tidal wave of truth. Things she didn't want anyone to know; least of all herself.

"...And the worst part of all; I can't love Chuck!"

Devon stepped back in surprise, "Can't...?"

Sarah swallowed, "I don't know if I feel...?"

Devon Woodcomb laughed loudly, "Do you know what love is...? Let me tell you what love is! Ever read the Bible?"

Sarah shrugged, "Okay, a couple times, why?"

"If there is one thing it talks about, it's love. But it's not the kind of love that you're talking about; that's just an emotion. There are two kinds of love, in the Old Testament, it was called, 'Ahaz' meaning 'duty, or obligation'. It's a choice, the same way it's a choice to love someone everyday."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Sooo... what, it's supposed to be a choice?"

"More than that," Explained Devon, "It's a choice. See, that's in the Old Testament. In the New Testament, the more popular one... the word is 'agappe' it means 'selflessness'. Like how you choose to give of yourself for your country."

Sarah looked down, "But what about... that warm feeling?"

Devon put a hand on her shoulder, "I've been married for years, and the whole time I've loved my wife. The feelings leave, but the love remains. I promise."

Sarah smiled, "So what now?"

"Now's the tough part; what do you choose? Can you choose to love someone you don't know, but know loves you?"

Sarah finally felt like she had a choice; Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Deciding to love someone, and actually loving someone is... different.

After being unable to find any criminal in the world that was too remotely based to get away from Charles Bartowski. But now, now he was nowhere to be found.

The odd thing was that the man who swore he'd always be there for her was no longer there. Sarah was lost.

Finally, she found herself in the middle of nowhere; an abandoned shack in Siberia.

Chained to the ceiling to the ceiling (once again) Sarah reflected on what that meant. Maybe, after all this time, he finally stopped following her. Did he really give up?

She struggled against her bonds. Her hands were manacled to the ceiling, and her feet were bolted to weights, slowly pulling her in half.

The pain wasn't unbearable, but it_ was_ present. In a way, it was kind of reassuring. The one thing in her life that always stayed with her, the one thing she could count on; pain.

"UGH!" She tried to pull herself upwards. Sarah managed to get her knees up to her chest before the effort proved too much, "AH!"

She screamed in frustration. Finally, Sarah started yelling, "**Where are you, Chuck?! I can't go fifteen feet without getting every baddie in town beat-down like a wild dog, and now, _now_ you decide to give me my space?! How dare you?!"**

Sarah finished huffing, "What am I doing here anyway?"

"Hunting the world's most notorious spy..." Chuck stepped in from the shadows.

"You?!" Sarah spit, "I'm here trying to find..."

"A notorious arms dealer, I know," He peeled off his disguise, "Yeah, sorry about that... I guess I may have sent a little too much of the ol' intel out that I was some big baddie. Don't worry, I'll fix things with the CIA."

Sarah huffed in relief, "So this was all...?"

"Just a set-up, sorry," He let her down. Sarah let out a sigh as her arms popped back into place.

"Chuck, I..." His large brown eyes searched for answers.

"Do you remember me?"

"No, but... I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"I've made my choice," She smiled at him, "And I know it's the right one."


End file.
